The Ties That Make Us
by Zbnj2000
Summary: Something drastic has changed in the Naruto universe and has affected Naruto right from the beginning. With this new change, how will the Shinobi world be affected? And how will it affect Naruto? Watch out because here comes Senju Naruto! Naruto and female Sasuke pairing.
1. The Beginning

_**Note- Hope everyone enjoys the story. I erased it once because it began badly but here is version 2.0! I will be trying to get updates out as quickly as possible.**_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Naruto. I own none of these characters besides any I may potentially create and if I have copied anything like character outfits or parts of storylines from other author's, please make me aware of this and I will either cite them and apologize, or revise the section. _

_**Summary- Something drastic has changed in the Naruto universe and has affected Naruto right from the beginning. With this new change, how will the Shinobi world be affected? And how will it affect Naruto?**_

Humans speaking

_Human Thoughts_

**Bijuu Speaking **

_**Bijuu Thinking **_

Jutsu

On October 10, the birthdate of one Uzumaki Naruto, the great Kyuubi, attacked Konoha. It destroyed Konoha's defenses, and killed many. None were however in greater turmoil then one Minato Namikaze.

He stared down at his son Naruto and thought '_I'm sorry to the life I will be condemning you to son, I hope one day you can forgive my foolishness. I can only hope the villagers will see you as you are, not as the demon._' He smiled sadly down at his son, only hoping he would not turn on the village.

"Minato!" a loud voice cried. It was Minato's sensei, Jiraiya.

"Hello sensei," Minato sighed sadly, "I want you to protect over Naruto and make sure Kushi-chan thinks that he is hers. I need to make sure she won't kill him."

"Why Minato! I can do the sealing I just need time to learn it! Your children need you! Kushina needs you! Naruto needs you! If you're so intent on keeping Naruto's real mother a secret, just be here for him!" Jiraiya pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but my duty as hokage calls. I'll see you one day in the shinigami's stomach." Minato said sadly.

"Then I'm sorry Minato, I have to do this." Jiraiya spoke coldly.

"Wha..." Minato said as he dropped to the ground and Naruto rolled out of his arms. "This is my duty as your sensei and to the village, you will live to fight another day Minato. I will seal the beast in the shinigami's stomach, and what remaining chakra I have in the brat. I have left a note in your study, take care of your family Minato." Jiraiya said sadly when he looked at his passed out student. "Good luck Jiraiya." Sarutobi Hiruzen, otherwise known as The Professor said to his student.

"There is no luck in the Shinobi world," Jiraiya said, "there's only those with determination, and those with no will. Watch over Naruto for me, ehh? After all, he will need you to tell him about his mother. Knowing Tsunade she probably fled the village and hour ago believing Naruto was dead." Jiraiya said sadly, knowing full well whom the mother of the child was. "Well, I'm off. Tell Tsunade-hime I said goodbye, and tell Minato to take good care of Naruto." Jiraiya stated as he picked up baby Naruto. Sarutobi could only watch his student go off into the distance. '_I will make sure Naruto becomes great Jiraiya. That I promise you.' _The old man thought.

**Time skip: Ten Minutes **

Jiraiya had finally finished the sealing, he had lied to Minato about not being able to do the sealing and had started to practice it the moment he heard the Kyuubi had attacked and destroyed what was left of Uzushiogakure. "**Any last requests human?**" The Shinigami said coldly.

"Yes," Jiraiya said panting, "Please seal the remainder of my chakra in young Naruto**." **

"**Of course.**" the Shinigami stated. Slowly but surely, Jiraiya's chakra leaked into Naruto's.

"Take… pant…pant… care…pant… Naruto… my grandson…" Jiraiya said, as he slowly felt darkness overcome him. Slowly many Shinobi walked to the scene and saw Jiraiya dead, with the Kyuubi nowhere in sight and Jiraiya's chakra now in Naruto, the Ninja's erupted into cheers. "Jiraiya! Jiraiya! Jiraiya!" Young Naruto of course, started giggling at all the commotion around him. The Sandaime walked to the scene and saw young Naruto giggling and allowed a smile to creep on his face. He picked up Naruto and couldn't help but notice how similar he was to his parents. His face looked exactly like Minato's, however he had white and blonde hair with icy blue eyes. Seeing a child this young giggle, Sarutobi knew Jiraiya had been successful in sealing away the Kyuubi.

**Time skip: One Day **

Minato Namikaze woke up on October 11, with a strange feel in his head. '_Am I hangover_?' he thought. Until the memories started to pour back in his head. "Jiraiya!" Minato shouted as loud as he could. He shot straight out of his bed, which he quickly realized was in the hospital and sped over to the Hokage's office. He knocked the door open with his speed and quickly saw the Sandaime sitting in the Hokage chair. "Where is Jiraiya?!" Minato exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Minato," the Sandaime continued, "but he passed away sealing the Kyuubi in the Shinigami's stomach and putting his chakra in Naruto." The Sandaime stared at Minato as to see his reaction. Something in Minato snapped, and he felt true anger for the first time. Part was towards Naruto, part was towards Jiraiya, and part was towards the Kyuubi. "I want Naruto out." The Yondaime said in a low, dangerous voice.

"What?" The Sandaime proclaimed shocked at Minato's actions.

"I said I want the damned brat out. Seal all Senju scrolls in a seal only he can access on his body, and all their money. He will be living in the orphanage under the name Naruto for now. It is plenty believable that he was orphaned because of the Kyuubi. However if I ever see that _**Demon **_go near my children_**, **_**I will hurt it**_**." **_Minato said in a cold, unforgiving voice. The Sandaime could only nod and take Naruto hurriedly to the Senju compound. As soon as he left, Minato broke down in tears at his sensei's demise.

_**I'm going to try to keep on updating this story! The pairing will eventually be Naruto and Female Sasuke! Hope this story turns out really well. **_

**Peace- **

**Zbnj2000**


	2. 12 years later

_**Note- I'm trying to make these chapters an ok length.**_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Naruto. I own none of these characters besides any I may potentially create and if I have copied anything like character outfits or parts of storylines from other author's, please make me aware of this and I will either cite them and apologize, or revise the section. _

_**Summary- **_Something drastic has changed in the Naruto universe and has affected Naruto right from the beginning. With this new change, how will the Shinobi world be affected? And how will it affect Naruto?

Humans speaking

_Human Thoughts_

**Bijuu Speaking **

_**Bijuu Thinking **_

Jutsu

_**Time Skip: 12 years **_

(They graduate as genin at age 16 now) It had been 12 years since the exact day the Kyuubi attacked. The citizens of Konoha were out celebrating their survival along with the hokage and his family. There was however, one kid who was not celebrating, Naruto (He liked Senju Naruto better). He was in his apartment in the red light village waiting for the fireworks to come to an end so he could rest. "**Come on brat it isn't that bad! My life was a hundred times worse when Tsunade caught me peaking!" **

'_Sorry Jiraiya-sensei…. I just wish my dad would recognize me and allow me to attend the academy.' _

"**I know brat but moping is goanna help. You need to get up. Maybe ask Maito Guy for some help with your terrible Taijutsu!' The now identified Jiraiya said to Naruto. **

' _Hey! My Taijutsu is okay! I'm finally getting the hang of Hashimara-jij's style!' _

"**Whatever you say brat. '**_**He is actually getting pretty good…' **_**Maybe you should ask out the Satsuki girl I saw you eyeing before…" **

Naruto could just imagine his sensei's disgusting perverted grin and shivered. '_You know she doesn't like me… She probably likes Menma…' _

'_**Damn this brats a moron. I know when a girl likes a guy and I can even say that perverted glint in her eye when Naruto walks past even if their 12.' **_

'_Sensei, I think I'm gonna leave Konoha.' _

"**What! You can't leave brat! Your father is here! You great-grandfather, and your great-granduncle practically created this village!**"

'_I will return ero-sensei! Geeze I'm not going to leave forever! I'm just gonna go out, train, and come back when I'm fourteen.' _

"**Fine brat… I will give you endless headaches if you don't return though, okay?" **

'_Of course sensei…' _

Naruto ended their conversation with a smile as he got up to change. He had been talking to his grandpa still in a towel, wet. As Naruto walked across the room he glanced at himself in the mirror. He was about 5'1 and pretty rip for his age. He had white hair with light blonde tints. Two bangs hung over his forehead, which made him look that much, more like the Yondaime. He had piercing icy blue eyes and a chainmail earing on his left ear.

Since the beginning of his days Naruto had only made a few real friends. Some being his grandfather Jiraiya, his surrogate grandfather Hiruzen, Hiruzen's son Asuma, Hiruzen's grandson Konohamuru, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akimich. Naruto would of course say good-bye to any of them because they would just try and stop him. Instead he would most likely leave a note.

As Naruto thought of different ways of escaping he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He immediately went over to the door to pen it for the people outside. The moment he opened the door he regretted his decision. He noticed it was his whole class and their families at the door. He assumed they were at his place for their classroom Kyuubi party that he found beyond stupid. He raised an eyebrow at most of the females blushing as they looked at him. He heard Ino yell something that sounded like "Eep" and then pass out along with Sakura and Hinata. '_I'm not naked am I' _Naruto couldn't help but think. He looked down and realized he only head a towel covering his private parts. "You came at a bad time." He said sarcastically towards the group as he shut the door in their faces.

__**"Damn Brat!" yelled a howling Jiraiya " If you just walked around town half naked you'd already have more girlfriends then you could imagine and better yet…" Jiraiya widened his eyes when he realized Naruto had cut him off and tried yelling at him. **

_'Sorry ero-sennin, I do need changed' _Naruto thought. He was seriously considering going to the academy party this year. It was going to be one of his last years here in Konoha for a while…

**Meanwhile Outside… **

There was a bit of silence for a before Tsume Inuzuka and Mikoto Uchiha let out a howl of laughter along with many other adults. The three girls (Sakura, Hinata, and Ino) who were on the floor with their noses bleeding started to wake up after coming from the best dream one of them had ever had (Hinata). Satsuki Uchiha, Hitomi Namikaze, Hana Inuzuka, and Anko all had big blushes on their faces. Hiashi Hyuuga glared angrily at his daughter after seeing her faint. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze's glare lingered at the door after Naruto left. The males such as Shikamaru and his father, Choji and his father, Menma Namikaze, Kiba, Itachi Uchiha, and Iruka simply stood there, unaffected. After some time had passed Iruka spoke up "Well it looks like we'll be having our party without Naruto… again."

"Troublesome blondes…" two Nara's sighed

"Well Naruto nee-san didn't seem very tired. What if we knocked again?" Asked Hitomi with a light blush still on her face.

"Nah," said Kiba," Knowing Naruto he's probably either long gone or he put up some sound seals to not be disturbed. However, be my guest." Kiba ended with a grin.

"Shut up dog-breathe," said Menma glaring right at Kiba, "no one here asked your opinion." Kiba immediately started to yell at the other young, male Namikaze as Tsume sighed at the two boys antics. Instead of waiting any longer Tsume simply knocked on the door causing everyone to stop what he or she was doing.

"Coming." Naruto stated from behind the door. Many females were of course hoping that Naruto would come out half-naked, however that was not the case. Naruto wore black Shinobi pants with two red stripes on the right leg. He wore a black shirt with flames flickering at the bottom and a crimson dragon wrapped around the shirt. Naruto's outfit also included two fingerless gloves and his chainmail earing that was always on him. "Let's go." Naruto spoke nonchalantly.

_**And that's a wrap! What I'm essentially saying is that his academy class and their existing family members all celebrate the Kyuubi incident. Right now I'm just trying to get people to see how the rest of Konoha treats him and develop relationships.**_

_**Here are the current ages of characters who you may see throughout the story: **_

_**Naruto: 12 **_

_**Satsuki: 12 **_

_**Hinata: 12 **_

_**Choji: 12 **_

_**Shikamaru: 12 **_

_**Sakura: 12 **_

_**Ino: 12 **_

_**Hitomi: 12 **_

_**Menma: 12 **_

_**Kiba: 12 **_

_**Itachi: 16 **_

_**Anko: 16 **_

_**Hana: 16 **_

_**Tsume: 36 **_

_**Minato: 38 **_

_**Kushina: 37 **_

_**Hiashi: 36**_

_**Shikaku: 37 **_

_**Mikoto: 36 **_

_**Iruka: 27 **_

_**Kakashi: 27 **_

_**Tsunade: 49 **_

_**Yamato: 24 **_

_**Mei T.: 15 **_

_**Samui: 14 **_

_**Karui: 14 **_

_**Yugito: 15 **_

_**Omoi: 14 **_

_**Killer Bee: 39 **_

_**Kurotsuchi: 13 **_

_**Gaara: 12 **_

_**Temari: 14 **_

_**Kankuro: 13**_

**Peace-**

**Zbnj2000**


	3. What A Night

_**Note- it's hard for me to write a lot of just pure dialogue. I go back and recheck it to make sure the dialogue is actually good, and that takes a lot of time. The farther we get into then story, I hope to be typing a lot more per chapter because it is going to be filled with details instead of dialogue allowing me to type a lot more. I aim for 5,000 words a chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Naruto. I own none of these characters besides any I may potentially create and if I have copied anything like character outfits or parts of storylines from other author's, please make me aware of this and I will either cite them and apologize, or revise the section. _

_**Summary- **_Something drastic has changed in the Naruto universe and has affected Naruto right from the beginning. With this new change, how will the Shinobi world be affected? And how will it affect Naruto?

Humans speaking

_Human Thoughts_

**Bijuu Speaking **

_**Bijuu Thinking **_

Jutsu

The only thing Naruto had really enjoyed about October 10 was the sake. The bartenders had decided on such a 'special' occasion, everyone should have sake. The night was filled with civilians hitting on people in their rag-tag group, with him being the center of all the flirting. He told them he was only twelve, but the women continued to flirt with him. It got so bad at one point Kiba had to intervene for him, even howling at a woman who had tried to get 'to close' to his private square.

Naruto really had NOT enjoyed the night. It would've been so much better if he had just been training. '_Damn that pervy sage! If only he hadn't convinced me to go!' _Naruto of course being Naruto continued to rant in his mind about his grandfather being so insistent. He cursed him off for most of the night and just lost himself to his thoughts. At some point Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Satsuki, Choji, and himself got separated from the main part of the group. The group had been at restaurant when the 6 of them couldn't get seats, so they left for a bar. He was of course happy as he didn't have to deal with Minato and Kushina's glaring anymore at that point. This was however not the case for Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji as they all knew their parents were probably already looking for them. So with 4 of the six leaving, that left him and Satsuki drinking sake and talking about training and their dreams. (Do I have to make the rating M now because I included sake?) His day of course got much worse from that point, which led him to where he was now, in the Hokage's office.

_Flashback: That Morning_

Those were of course Naruto's only memories as his head still hurt from last night. He could feel the rays of sun hitting his head. He grumbled into the extremely soft pillow he was laying on. There was one hand hanging over Naruto's chest. He then, vaguely remembered going to the Uchiha compound with Satsuki because he was to drunk to walk all the way home. '_Oh crap…_' Naruto thought as he turned over and saw Satsuki peacefully asleep. He was right about… he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the large amount of killer intent focused purely on him. It all of a sudden got very hard to breathe. He slowly sat up only to see Itachi Uchiha staring at him with his mangekyou sharingan. "I'm dead." Naruto said, as if it was predetermined. The last words Naruto had heard were "Tsukuyomi" Naruto was then trapped in a genjutsu in which many naked men were running around rampant in Konoha. He had of course barfed multiple times.

_Flashback end _

And that of course led him to his father's office along with Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, and Satsuki. Naruto and Satsuki had both been telling their parents how they had only slept together because the Uchiha clan couch was taken. They were both blushing profusely and had refused to make eye contact. Itachi of course with his cold glare on Naruto said "There's always the dirt Naruto-san, and next time I suggest you sleep there. It will be much better for your health." This of course sent shivers down Naruto's spine. His father then brought up an interesting suggestion.

"With everyone in the Uchiha clan gone besides a few because of Danzo, what if Naruto and Satsuki were to get married at 17? We would settle last name debates and children rights later, but I believe that this will benefit the village."

Itachi was about to spring up and yell at the Yondaime when his mother Mikoto responded "We will think this over Hokage-sama, is it okay if we have two years to figure this out?"

Minato Smiled "Of course." He responded eagerly. 'With Naruto gone, he can take up the Senju name and Uchiha name which will disable him from taking the Namikaze name. He will also have a huge target on his head!' Minato could only mentally laugh evilly at his thoughts.

"Goodbye then Hokage-sama." Mikoto said as she got up with a bow. The one thing Naruto noticed however was Itachi's glare had never left his or his father's eyes. 'Man he creeps me out' Naruto thought as he inwardly shivered 'but now that I'm here with my father, I guess now's a better time then never…' Naruto looked at his parents as he gulped. "So… um… dad… I was just here to tell you," Naruto at this point was stuttering from nervousness, "um… I'm leaving the village on a training trip for four years and am going to come back for the genin exam!" Naruto exclaimed quickly as he wiped always a bead of sweat. Naruto's dad and Kushina's gaze seemed to hold his gaze for a bit longer then usual. Shock was evident on their faces. 'Yatta' said a chibi Kushina 'he'll finally be gone!' fake anime tears descended down her face. On the other hand the Yondaime for once in his sons life pondered his choices as to see which would be safer ' If I let him go out I may be sending him to his death… I guess if he really wanted to go then he could.'

"Fine Naruto," Minato stated, "When will you be leaving?"

"Soon. I just need certain supplies and to plan out my travels on a map Tou-sama, you wont regret sending me on this trip." Naruto quickly said with determination.

"Of course I won't," Minato said, "What could possibly happen while you are gone?" Naruto shrugged as he looked at his father. "I have no idea…" Naruto said clearly with that thought on his mind.


End file.
